Chapter 51
It Comes with a Condition is the 51st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. After confronting Saeko, Ren and Keigo, Ryu expresses that he does not know how to help Noa. The next day, however, the trio has made up their mind and decides to go their separate ways, but openly welcome Noa to their usual hangout spot. While at the same time, Haruma ponders his final problem. Summary Ryu knocks Keigo down, with Ren watching in disbelief. As he musters the power to run towards Ryu, he calls him a liar, while at the same time Ryu expresses his disappointment in his old friend. He manages to land a punch on Ryu's face, but the latter counterattacks with a powerful kick that knocks him down. He asks him if he is done already. However, Ren's only reply is that they already knew what was going on, and that he was not lying to them, albeit they did not know what to do or how to get it done. Ryu sits on the ground, joining the other three, as he confesses that he, too, is confused and does not know how to help Noa, informing them that she claims that the trio will only have a bleak future if they continue hanging out with her. The following day, Noa looks at Ryu's injuries, questioning how he got them, while Miyabi holds herself back. He tells her that it is nothing to worry about. At the same time, Miyabi points towards the door, Saeko and the others standing present. They call Noa out, telling her that they want to go their separate ways, as they have been putting some thoughts in their future. Ryu attempts to interrupt them, but Noa stops him before he can. They begin to leave the room, claiming that it is all they wanted to say. As they continue to walk forward, they remind Noa of their hanging out spot, asking if she will show up today. With a smile, she assures them that she will. Later, Noa reunites with her friends, revealing to Ryu that she originally intended to use their memories to blackmail them. Noa takes Ryu outside, where she hands to him the second volume of the Witch notes, but makes him promise that he will stop searching for the Witches. However, Ryu refuses to stop, leading Noa to hide the book. She tells him that he can always come to her and ask her if he has any questions, noting that she has more than enough rivals already. Ryu is left questioning her response, but is told by Noa that she has fallen in love with him. Miyabi and Kentaro surprise Ryu, reminding him that he has to get his work done. Meanwhile, Haruma looks out the window, witnessing Ryu's conversation with Noa and announcing that the Culture Festival is tomorrow. At the same time, Asuka reminds him that it is time to elect his successor. He takes out images of Toranosuke and Nene, admitting that he would love to give them the role. But notes that there is one more problem he has to deal with, taking out an image of a male student. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6